


Go ahead and cry. I’ll be here to wipe your tears.

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: Alma SUCKS, Artie is a dick, Badass, Badass Bisexuals, Dancing, Don’t hate me, Drunk!Kurt, F/F, Glee Club - Freeform, Glee!, Glee!club, I hate Alma even more, Kurt is kinda a jerk in the first chapter, Lesbian!Santana, SHES HORRIBLE, Santana the weepy hysterical drunk, Singing, Soft Beans, Sugar Lopez-Peirce, Sugar from the future, Sugar is brittanas daughter, Useless Lesbians, and I hate his guts, brittany is the best comfort, but she redeemed herself, drunk!santana, everyone is a drunk mess, evil!sebastian, for when their drunk, future brittana daughter, how dare he insult Brittany, i find Sebtana weird, i hate him, i just find it weird, im kinda going off the Simgm guy tropes, is crying all they do?, mercedes is too, my own opinion, no I’m not gay bashing yall, rachel berry sucks kinda, sebastian smythe is nothing but a jerkbag, so much crying, soft, sugar of the future, their both gay, this is gay, what a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: ThunderBeing outed to stateWeepy hysterical drunkGrandma disowning herAka : a fear of thunder , a horrible outing, bottles of alcohol , a horrible grandma .All things that make make poor baby santana cry. Brittney is their for her each time to wipe away the tears from her cheeks.MY ANGELS ARE GAY AND I LOVE THEMIMA GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON THIS FANFIC.
Relationships: Marley Rose/Kitty Wilde, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Sugar Motta/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	1. Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Yo what up!!!! Hope u guys like this! I tried to make it as brittana-y as possible  
> And for you Faberry shippers I threw in a few bones here and their, you just have to look 😉  
> Also for you sugar from the future theory’s I SUPPORT. SHE IS THEIR DAUGHTER.
> 
> Comment if u want to see something happen in the future and I’ll try to make it happen 
> 
> Kudos if you love brittana !

1\. Thunder. 

Santana was a bitch. 

Hell ya, rumor has it, after she told the doctor he was fat, she slapped him in the face. 

She was a bitch and proud of it-  
No, she revealed in it -

No, being a bitch , was her LIFE.

And everyone knew her as Either Santana, Satan herself, Miss Lima Heights Adjacent, Miss Razor blades, or just the plain but still as fiery, Bitch. 

Santana took as much pride in this as she physically could. Heck. She wrote an entire notebook of insults just waiting to be remarked, waiting for Sam to come back to glee club. She couldn’t wait for that precious day come.

—oh weren’t those the glory days.  
Cause right now, those recent days and attitude might as well have been a faded memory. 

Santana was currently under the covers of her bed, shaking violently, tears running down her Face as a heavy thunderstorm pounded relentlessly outside. 

She hated Thunder more then anything she could even imagine. And still thought it was a type of torture made just for her. 

The way the thunder would crash relentlessly, showing no mercy, sounding like the world was ending with every Crack. 

“CRASH.”

“f-f-FUCK!” She coughed out. Grounding the palms of her hands into her hears, she tried to block the sound out to no avail. It still crashed like a gunshot. 

This has always been a problem for her.  
Not that she told people. Well, besides Britt. Britt the wonderful cheerleader who would just take her into her arms and brace her as she flinched and sobbed like a toddler. 

“CRACK” an echo of thunder boomed through the house. 

“Sto-op!” Santana whimpered. She was fucking scared. And god damn it did she hate it. This was the most childish thing she could ever imagine. And she was supposed to be Satan. All she was here was a tiny Child afraid of a silly thunderstorm. 

But she couldn’t help it. The loud shock of thunder was so intimidating, so untimed, so merciless in the way that it overpowered any noise currently going on, that it Scared her over and over. No matter what she did. Or what she attempted. She was always going to be Santana, the girl petrified of nothing but a sound. 

Grounding her teeth, and curling up in a ball, she stayed under the covers, hoping-  
Praying  
That this would be over soon. Cause as hard as she may try, Santana can not go Lima Heights on Thunder. 

...

Brittney was currently just enjoying glee club, the thought of why Santana wasn’t present concerned her, but even thinking of the beautiful Latina brought a smile to her face. 

Mercedes has just finished singing a power house song, that accented her voice perfectly. When the first crack of Thunder rang through.  
Brittney jumped up immediately, only one thought on her mind;

• Santana.

Try as she may, she knew she was not as smart as everyone else. But she was practically a Genius when it came down to a few choice subjects, Cat illnesses, dance moves, surprisingly complex math equations, and her most proudest Subject, Santana Lopez. She may have not been able to remember the alphabet, but she knew every single thing about the Girl, 

Including her fears. 

And thunder had got to be at the top of that list. 

She realized with a jerk of her head, that she had been standing for quite a bit now , and everyone was staring at her. Snapping out of it, she started to collect her stuff, Her Lebanese girlfriend needed her. 

“You afraid of thunder or something Britt?” The Asian Mike asked, his smirk portraying a soft amusement, but she knew it was a mask, Mike was weird like that. He said things one way, and meant another. And right now, Brittney could tell he actually wasn’t amused, but concerned. 

She paused momentarily to glance at him leaning a bit forward in his seat, all the other glee members soon copying. 

“No, Santana.” She said plainly. Before swinging her bag over her shoulder and power walking out of the room. Barely noticing the look of shock that spread through the club in waves. 

But what made her stop,  
And right at the door too,  
Was that the shock turned to amusement. 

And from Santana herself, she knew that this wasn’t good. 

A happy after a Creepy clown face was never good. 

“Waiwaitwaitwait.” Kurt rushed out, his hands held very gayly in front of him in disbelief.

“Santana aka Miss Razor blades, is afraid of Thunder!?” He questioned, an even bigger Happy-  
(-oh wait she remembers now that’s a Smile-)  
-on his face.

“Did I say something else?” Brittney questioned, worried she misspoke, apparently she said a lot of stuff other people found confusing. The thought that Santana was probably suffering in her house made her ache with impatientness. 

“No!-“ Mercedes butt in,

“But it’s just so hard to believe that , Satan herself, would be afraid of something as so minuscule as thunder- no its not hard to believe, it’s god damn Hysterical.” She laughed, and the rest of the glee club started to snicker slightly. 

Brittney observed this all with a sinking feeling in her stomach, and began to think she did indeed say something wrong. her face paled a bit at thinking that Santana might be embarrassed at what she just revealed. Now fully understanding the Smiles and what they meant. Brittney squinted and her eyes turn dark with Anger. 

Stomping at the speed of the Flash , she power walked up to Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, and all those other glees, leaned in real close, put on her most intimidating scowl, and made sure to say everything she was thinking, and even made sure to say it in a Santana way. 

“If you guys ever mutter a word to anyone or Santana about this, I will hunt you down.” She growled threateningly “ I will wait until your defenses are down, and STRIKE! I will release lord Tubbington on you, and, no, before you ask, I didn’t even know it was possible to get a cat de-clawed till a few days ago, so of course he has sharp jagged nails.” The group looked taken aback by her outburst. But she wasn’t done. She needed them to understand how much she was ready to defend her girlfriend. 

“ be warned. I will channel my inner Santana and scar you for life. Leaving no man, woman, or unicorn in the mercy. And if you even try to tease her ONCE, you will wish you were DEAD.”

And with that final word. She turned on her heel and fled the classroom once again. Proud that the Smiles turned back into the creepy Clown faces. 

Breaking into a sprint, Brittney reached her car and pumped the gas, 

Santana needed her. 

——-

Feeling as though nothing but Thunder existed in the world, Santana fought the urge to throw up, paralyzed under the covers. 

“CRASH” the thunder cracked in the window. Causing Santana to scream and curl up into an even tighter ball.  
Her nails dug into her legs, unknowingly drawing blood from the tension she felt. 

She was honestly surprised she hadn’t cracked her jaw with how tight she was clenching it. She would definitely feel the pain in the morning though. 

The feelings she faced could only be described in one way

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

In her own personal hell, Santana took the time to contemplate where fear came from. And why this was so powerful. And what part of the brain did this generate from? And if their was a surgery to remove that part of the brain?

In the background she faintly heard a door open, normally Santana would have been concerned in the currently empty house (her parents were away on vacation) but right now she had señor. ‘Blinding fear’ to focus on. 

“Santana?” An angel like voice called out.  
Santana jerked slightly, but didn’t move. She thought the Spirits has finally come down to get her. Bring her to the other realm. Where their wasn’t thunder. This was it. Her last moment on earth was going to be spent cowering in fear. She would be with the dead. While appealing, it was honestly sad, she truly loved Brittney, if only she got a Chance to say goodbye to her beautiful girlfriend. This was it. Goodbye cruel world. Cruel thunder.  
Goodb—

Santana’s passionate goodbye to the room was interrupted when the covers were yanked off her head. She held her hands out momentarily to get used to the brightness of the room, hissing like a snake as she did so, but then immediately returned them to where they were planted at her ears. Continuing to mumble in Spanish. 

“Santana?!” The angel like voice returned, concern pressed into her name. The small Latina jerked, having overlooked in her panic that someone was in her room. Looking up, she was never so happy in her life to see her Drop Dead gorgeous girlfriend Brittney Pierce. The blondes face looked panicked, looking at Santana with a heavy amount of concern. 

“Santana?!!” She tried once again, to get Santana to respond. 

“B-b-Brittney?” Santana quivered out. Hating how her voice wavered. And that was all it took for Brittney to react, a look of relief quickly crossing her face. She wasted no time in throwing of her jacket and purse, climbing into bed, and slipping her arms around Santana. 

Groaning slightly at the hugely welcomed contact, Santana buried herself into her girlfriends chest, whimpering slightly when another Crash of thunder resonated throughout house. 

—-

Brittney took the shaking girl into her arms, the amount of fear residing off the girl overwhelming every one of her sensors. 

“Oh Santana, I’m here now. Hushhh I’m here.” She soothed, attempting to comfort her in every way. Squeezing her to her chest protectively she observed Santana’s nails digging into her legs, eyebrows furrowing when she saw the blood dripping from them. She moved her arm to get her to stop, but immediately put it back where it was when she felt Santana flinch in fear of her leaving. 

“Hush Santana, it’s ok. You gotta let go. You gotta let go of your legs now.” She whispered. She got no response from the Hysterical girl, but nodded when she saw the nails release their death grip they previously had. 

Brittney flinched when Santana screamed at the new echo of thunder, squeezing her even tighter. 

She cursed at herself quietly, she should have been here sooner. She knew how Santana got when their was a storm. 

So she had removed the blankets from the shaking mass, and took her scared girlfriend into her arms. Comforting her in the only way she knew could help at all.-

Folding her up in her lap as she’d done multiple storms before, she started rocking back and forth slightly, knowing it that the motions helped santana feel better. 

“Shhhh, let it out Sanny, I’m here, it’s ok. I’m here now, I’m here.” She cooed into the Latinas ear, as the later cried into her chest. The thunderstorm was taking its toll on her fiery girlfriend and it pained Brittney to see her in so much pain. 

“D-damn it.” The latina cursed. As another rumble tore through the skies. The blonde tightened her grip on the girl. Trying to infuse all the love she felt for her into it. 

“I h-hate this.” Santana whimpered through gritted teeth. 

“Shhh, I know baby, I know. It’s gonna be over soon.” Brittney soothed. Running her hand through her girlfriends dark tresses. 

“B-but it’s stupid. It’s so STUPID!” She spit out. Venom laced in her words. Voicing the cursed “S word” as if it was the biggest shame in the world. 

“It’s not stupid at all! Who told you that! “ Brittney gasped. Rage filled her body like a balloon, trying to figure out what glee club member had said something, and how would she plan their death. 

“N-no Brit, it is stupid. No one told me it. I just know. It’s stupid I can’t get over this dumb childish fear. Because I’m 17 i shouldn’t be Scared of -“. Santana’s hateful rant was cut off to scream slightly, as another crack of thunder interrupted her mid sentence. Brittney frowned. None of what Santana was saying was true.  
She never thought that once.  
She clasped the Latinas face in her hands, pulling her back just enough so she could look into her eyes. Her heart flinched when she saw how scared and tear-filled they looked. 

“Sanny, I’m gonna say this, and I really hope you listen. But if you don’t that’s ok, cause I’ll say it again and again until you understand...Your fear is not childish. Everyone is afraid of something. Sure adults grow out of some fears they had when they were kids. But they then develop new ones. No one is afraid of nothing. You know that out of all people.  
I’m terrified of spiders, lord Tubbington joining another gang, and Lakes. But you hold my hand through all of it and just let me cry into your shoulder if needed. So please, let me comfort you. Don’t think your stupid for having a fear. Cause we all have them. How we deal with them is how we get past it.” Brittney spoke, delivering one of her most heartfelt speeches. Santana stared with glassy eyes. Before burying her face in the nape of Brittneys neck, curling up into the smallest ball she physically could. And just cried in agreement. 

Through it all the blonde smiled softly, glad the Latina was letting herself be rid of the guilt this fear brought. 

So she did was she promised she would, and braced her beautiful girlfriend through the heart of the storm. 

....

It took a while, she’ll admit,  
their were a few times she worried that Santana might spiral into a panic attack. 

but each time her sobs turned into choked gasps, Brittney would lay her against her chest, put the Latinas Hands on top, and tell her to breath, coaxing her through the panic. 

After a while, the Roar Of the thunder died down to small little rumbles.  
And Santana died down to Small little whimpers. Laying on top of Brittney, she had her arms wrapped around her body, her hands clutching the back of Brittneys loose T-shirt in a death grip. Brittney blew some loose strands of her blonde bangs out of her eyes, so she could continue to gaze at Her lover. Santana just adorably mewled, burying her face into the nape of Brittneys neck.  
She only Mewled when she was tired.  
Which is what she did right before she fell asleep, in which the mewling would turning into little Breath purrs she denied ever emitting, puffing out light and airy. 

“Heya baby, ya feeling tired?” Brittney asked, knowing the answer. 

“Mmhmm, C-can’t.” She murmured in reply. Brittneys eyebrows furrowed at this. 

“Is it because of the thunder?” The thunder rumble slowly in reply, in which, Santana flinched, and buried herself impossibly deeper into Brittneys warm embrace, answering her question. 

Brittney tightened her grip on the slim waist of the girl, her other hand lazily brushing through the Dark chocolates locks of hair. 

“Hey.” She called out. A barely noticeable nod replied. 

“You don’t have to worry, about the thunder.” She was quick to reassure

“I’ll be here. I’ll protect you from it. I’ll be your lady knight in shining armor.” She chuckled. She felt the Latina deftly laugh in return. 

“But no, legit. I love you, and everything about you. Especially your sweet sweet lady kisses. I’ll be here. I won’t let the thunder hurt you. I’ll stay awake and watch while you sleep. I’ll make sure nothing hurts you. I promise.” She stated. Banishing every fear and worry the girl may have had into whatever far and dark place they went too. 

With a murmured ‘I love you’, and a sluggish kiss to whatever skin was below Santana at the time. The girl allowed herself to fully relax. Nodding off to the occasional ‘I got you’ or ‘I’m here’ or even ‘I love you’ from Brittney. 

Once the purr breaths were finally heard from Girl, was when she allowed herself to relax. Smiling contently, she rubbed the pad of her thumb over the Latinas tearstained face, promising, to always be their when she was afraid , and to always be their to wipe the tears if she cried.


	2. Being outed to the state

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana’s outed to the state because of no other then Finn bacon wrapped McGravy pants Hudson 
> 
> This is what happened before Santana went on stage and sang rumor has it /(insert second songs name)
> 
> I totally forgot it 
> 
> Also have some sugar from the future 😉😉😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to incorporate as much sugar from the future as I could. And this is the chapter where Mercedes redeems herself. I love her so ya.
> 
> Also I know y’all probably want to see some new characters and ships. Don’t worry. It’s coming. A lot of it in the next chapter.

2\. Being outed to the state

The troubletones were getting ready for their rumors/somebody told me mash up.   
As Brittany was currently struggling with the zipper on the back of her dress. 

She stuck her tongue out in concentration as she was finally able to pull it up all the way, which was hard because the zipper was in the middle of her back, a hard place to reach.

Her golden tresses were pulled into a ponytail and she peered in closer to the mirror in front of her, trying to see if she messed any of the make up -up. 

Giggling slightly at the thought, she peered around at the other troubletones.

Mercedes was in the corner, applying makeup to her dark chocolate skin, unconscious humming the lyrics to the song. While on the other side of the room, sugar was trying to make musical notes come out of her throat. (And in the classic position too, one hand up on ear, the other poised in the sky, and her eyes scrunched closed) but what came out sounded more like when Lord Tubbington was grumpy and then she happened to step on his tail. 

Sugar, obviously tone deaf, croaked the the noise out of her mouth, then smiled in triumph, cockiness flowing through her wide smile. 

Brittany continued too look , but frowned when she continued to find Santana.   
They were going on soon. 

Actually, when she thought of it. Santana wasn’t even in the last block.   
She had to tackle Spanish all bye herself. And it had been very lonely. 

“Hey Mercedes? Have you seen Santana?” She asked timidly. Mercedes looked around and her expression went from confident to horror, as if just realizing their forth member never showed up to perform. 

“I-I uh, i don’t know.” She stuttered our nervously. Sugar, oblivious to basically everything, didn’t even look up from where she was counting how much money she had JUST in her wallet. 

“Probably playing hooker somewhere.” She responded casual, not even looking remotely interested of what had happened to the girl. Or apologetic for that matter. 

“ExCUSE me? “ Brittany snapped. Sugar jolted, her eyes widening into wide orbs, looking way less bold and confident then she was feeling mere seconds ago.

“S-Sorry. Aspergers.” She meekly spit out. Brittany just groaned slightly at the constant remark. 

“We have to find her. We go on soon!” Mercedes called out, voicing the rooms thoughts. 

They didn’t have too call a search or anything because seconds later, Santana barged through the door. Barreling wildly across the room until she came Crashing into Brittany, screaming and shouting, sobbing hysterically and cursing in Spanish. Nearly in a catatonic state. 

Momentarily shocked by the outburst, Brittany just stood their , as Santana cried, clinging onto her desperately. Mercedes jumped into action, forcefully clearing out the room so it was just her Brittany, Santana, and sugar left. Not wanting anyone to see the Latina in this state of mind. 

“Oh my god, baby, Santana. What’s wrong. What happened mi amor.” The blonde asked desperately. Brittany, finally regaining her bearings, wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl and pulled her close. Rubbing the small of her back tenderly. 

Santana tried to speak but couldn’t at the force of her sobs, just cried even harder. Her legs buckled beneath her and Brittany wrapped an arm around her waist to steady herself, slowly leading her to the floor. Santana curled up in Brittanys lap, as she cried into her shoulder. And Brittany wrapped her arms around the shaking frame. Trying to shield her from whatever pain she was feeling. Looking at Mercedes helplessly. 

“What happened honey. What person said what. Who do I have to to scream at.” Mercedes soothingly called out. Crouching down next to the pair.

Santana just buried her face farther into Brittanys shoulder. Almost hyperventilating.

“Breath honey, breath. Can you take some deep breaths with me San? Just like this?” Brittany showed the girl. Cupping her face with her hands. And looking deep into the heartbroken eyes, that held so much pain and fury. Santana looked back at her and tried to calm down her breathing. Taking long shuddering breath’s. 

“I-I..I.” She tried to speak. Brittany Hugged the girl to her chest protectively. And Santana rested her head on her shoulder. All of the fight gone out of her body. Tear tracks still streamed down her cheeks. But at least she could breath a bit better. 

“B-Britt-Britt. I C-cant.” She stuttered. Her gaze trying to convey some message. Brittany followed her gaze to Mercedes and sugar, and it dawned on her why she couldn’t say it, to be specific, whom she couldn’t say it in front of.

“Santana.” Brittany whispered as gently as she could.

“Santana, they love you for you.” She stated.

“Girl, whatever it is, we can help you. Trouble-tones stick together.” Mercedes affirmed. Apparently she was waiting for an answer from the other girl in the room. For she shot an accusing glare to the shaken girl in the corner. 

“Right sugar?!” She threatened. Sugar seemed shocked. And honestly just looked overwhelmed by all the emotion In the room. Snapping out of it she gave a strong nod, bobbing her head up and down like a buoy. 

“Y-yYes! O-of course! I’ve always supported mami- uh I mean Santana and Brittany. I’ve always supported them. Not that I knew. Or that their together. Or that they told me. Or-or!” She trailed off. Blushing fiercely. Appearing the gazes of the room she squeaked out a 

“ASPERGERS .” Before turning back to the couple on the floor, and wringing her hands not unlike how Santana did when she was nervous.

Santana’s face has drained of color when Sugar had made it apparent she knew they were together. When she thought no one knew. Reading the apparent panic of the girls face, reeking of desperation of being accepted, and fear of being rejected. Mercedes reached out to grab her hand, stopping when Santana flinched back, cowering in Brittanys arms. Then tried again. Grabbing her hand tightly. And shooting a warm smile. 

“Oh hon. I always knew. Not cause your obvious or that anyone told me. But because your only truly happy when your with Brittany.” She admitted. Santana just stared with a wary gaze. Waiting for the rejection she was sure was coming. 

“And Santana. I love you guys just that much more because of it. You guys are perfect for each other and I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy.”   
Mercedes argued making sure to show she approved of the relationship.

Santana gave a watery smile. And she seemed to be at ease. Then as if just remembering why she came in , in the first place, she let out a choked sob. And promptly buried herself back into Brittanys shoulder. Sobs wracking her tiny frame. 

Brittany wrapped her arms around her again. Pressing kisses to her crown and giving soothing nothings. Innerly cursing whoever was the cause of the broken Latina in her lap.

“Ff-F-Finn. F-Finn o-outed me... t-t-to the Sc-chool. ” Santana stuttered out. Coughing harshly between sobs. Mercedes gasped out loud, and their was a muffled sob from Sugars direction. 

Brittany froze. Feeling numb horror fill her body. 

No.   
This couldn’t be happening.   
Being outed was Santana’s number one fear. Besides thunder. Which was a secret. But this couldn’t be happening. Not to her. Anyone but her. She didn’t deserve this. Not this.

Brittany was now also gripping Santana like her life depended on it. Bracing both of them. Brittany knew Santana wasn’t ready. But being outed like that was horrible. It was unimaginable. It was Santana’s worst nightmare. 

She wrapped her arms even tighter. Trying to hold Santana together. Because if she shattered, she wasn’t even sure if SHE could put her back together again.

“Im gonna...I’m gonna kick his ass.” Mercedes mumbled. Anger burning through her words. Her fists clenching in fury. 

“T-that’s n-not even t-t-the worst of it.” Santana gasped. Making Brittany dig her nails into Santana’s back unintentionally. She released her grip after a second, giving a apologetic nod towards the girl. 

-It’s just, how could anything possibly be worse then this?

“Their was a commercial.” Santana started out slowly. Trying her best to control the random stutter she picked up. 

“For the stupid Congressman governor shit, and s-stupid Reggie Salazar, he... h-he has a neice. Th-that goes to this school. And sh-she heard Finn, o-out me.” 

“No.” Brittany mumbled hoping to dear god it what she thought had happened didn’t. She gathered up Santana in her arms to prepare for whatever was coming. She knew it was bad.

“Sh-she told her uncle. And h-he made a Smear campaign outing me as a L-lesbian to the nation.” She finished. Before launching into sobs all consuming, that the other troubletones heard from outside and peeked in the doorway disturbed.   
Mercedes glared at them with a gaze that would haunt them forever, and surprisingly Sugar shoved them all away, before slamming the door closed and locking it. 

They two gazed at the formerly badass Latina, crying her heart out, with harsh forceful sobs that shook her body and allowed no air flow, going through so much pain that it was unbearable. In the arms of a Distraught Blonde. Clueless on how to help. Trying desperately to help her girlfriend. It broke their hearts. 

Mercedes and Sugar scooted forward slowly. Sitting down next to the two, they wrapped their arms around them, trying to help the crushed soul that was in between them.

“Oh honey. I’m gonna go end Finns life now ok? Don’t worry, it will be long and painful.” Mercedes commented, getting up to go rip Finn to shreds.

“Me too!” Sugar squealed, as if they were going to get ice cream. Not murder someone .

They were stopped when Brittany placed a hand on Mercedes arm. She gave a small shake of her head and nodded towards Santana. 

“She needs us more.” She said simply. Which was true. This changed the twos POV. And they sat back down next two the two of them. Santana had quieted down. Her loud sobs had turned to quiet sniffles and hiccups. She sat on Brittanys lap, with her head resting on her chest. Thin tear tracks continued down, in a never ending stream. 

Brittany clasped her face in her hands, trying to wipe the streams away with her thumbs. Touching her with such care and Delicacy that it both warmed and broke their hearts. 

“Sanny don’t cry!” Brittany whimpered. It hurt her just to look at her girlfriend. Going through so much pain. With the flow of tears finally coming to a stop. Santana realized something and looked up at the four girls. They all winced. 

For through all they have seen, this look right here was by far the most terrified and sad. 

“I-I ... I h-haven’t even t-told my p-parents yet.” She croaked out. A single final tear fell onto her Carmel cheek, which Brittany kissed and sucked in the tear, the salty tang bitter on her tongue. 

“I will be their for you every step of the way.” Brittany promised. Kissing her cheek once again. Then her other. Then her forehead.   
Prompting a small giggle from Santana, which caused Mercedes and Sugar to break out into goofy grins. Brittany continued. 

She pressed a kiss to Santana’s forehead then one to the tip of her nose, she kissed the tear tracks down her caramel skin, and each of her dimples she loved so much. She clasped her hands and peppered them too, hearing Santana laugh only encouraged her. She then began to press kisses everywhere their was open skin on the Latina, making sure to place extra feather light kisses on her most ticklish spots. ( her neck, and her stomach, but since her stomach was covered by her dress, she just honed in on her neck.) and only when was Santana resorted to a pile of laughing limbs, a wide smile stretched upon her face, was when Brittany stopped, returning a smile twice as big. Positively beaming at the sight of her girlfriend happy once again. 

“Santana. No matter what happens. No matter where we go. What we do. What happens to you. I will always love you.” She promised once again. Santana just smiled and gave brittana a big hug.  
Still not leaving her lap where she lay.

Mercedes crouched down once again.

“Hey hon. You don’t have to go out their. Finns a douchebag and you shouldn’t have to see him. And this song. Well. The lyrics might be a bit painful to sing.” She offered. The grim expression had made its way to Santana. Attacking the smile that once played their. 

“I-... I’ll be fine.” She lied. Brittany could immediately see through it. Cause even though she just Spent the last fifteen minutes crying her heart out. Their was still so much pain and emotion inside the Latina. But Santana needed to go on. If she wanted too. No one was in a position to deny this for the girl and they all mercifully accepted the lie. 

“I’ll be fine.” Santana muttered to herself softly. Her head bowed. This time trying to convince herself. 

Brittany hooked her fingers underneath her chin. Lifting her head up to meet her eyes. 

“No matter what San, I’ll be their to wipe your tears.” She whispered softly. Santana blushed. Nodded a few times. Grumbled something in Spanish. And wrapped Brittany in a hug. Burying her face into her shoulder. Trying to draw as much strength from her as she could. Desperately putting up her walls Brittany knew would crumble later when their alone. 

But at least they would be together. 

(Also later she totally thought Finn deserved that slap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos is Brittana is life force and Sugar Motta is TOTALLY Sugar Lopez-Peirce 🎉


	3. Weepy Hysterical Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True to her form, Poor Santana gets drunk. And where’s their alcohol, Santana is bound to show up teary eyed 
> 
> But Brittany is forever her lady night in shining Armor 
> 
> And comes to her girls rescue
> 
> Also I have some Faberry! And Sugar from the Future! Scraps hidden in here. You just gotta *Eye-hunt* for them 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope you love this as much as I do !
> 
> Feel free to comment guys!
> 
> And kudos means u love brittana!

3\. Weepy hysterical drunk

They were at another one of Rachel berry’s parties. Which was probably a horrible decision in itself. Because it always meant two things.

1\. They were gonna get drunk.

2\. Weepy Hysterical drunk Santana 

Oh boi. Brittany sure had a lot on her hands when it came to weepy hysterical drunk Santana. Anything could set her off. Anything. 

One time, she bursted into full blown sobs because she got a blue cup when she wanted a red one.  
(Damn right Brittany got her the red cup) she loved her girlfriend, and always found the weepy crying a bit adorable, but it always took a LOT of comforting from Brittany to get her to calm down. 

And even that was ok with her, as it meant extra public cuddling. Which Santana mostly seemed to be too flamboyant in public. She did Like a good pinkie lock and a good shoulder to rest her head on though.

But the worst part of it all, was the Hysterical part. She always got super paranoid and judgmental. Claiming either Brittany was about to break up with her, cheating on her, or someone in the room was going to make a move on Brittany.

All in all, the night usually has Brittany holding a violent Latina back by her waist at least Once. 

She never was mad when Santana accused her of this. Ever. Because she knew that Santana wasn’t mad at Brittany when she said it. She was mad at herself. When the nights rolled low and the crickets chirped, a half unconscious Santana would mutter an apology, and explain that she thought Brittany would leave her, not because Brittany was mean, but because Santana didn’t deserve her. Santana thought she wasn’t worthy of Brittany. That Brittany deserved something better then her. 

And then Brittany would take her into her arms, kiss her slowly and strong on the lips, and repeat over and over again. 

“Your mine, and only mine, you are worthy, and I love you forever.” Until Santana fell until a deep drunken sleep.  
If she didn’t do this, Santana usually would have horrible drunken nightmares. To which Brittany always had to rescue her from. Lest she truly believe she was the lone unicorn in a world full of Candy canes.

But damn it, she knew she should have told berry not to give Santana Alcohol. Just add in water and lie and say it was Vodka. (Brittany was able to get away with this multiple times)

But Santana had actually been excited about this party, something she would literally deny until she couldn’t breath. (Brittany had to catch her once when she feinted due to lack of air) So Brittany had let it go. As she loved seeing her girlfriend happy.

But she should have known , as the two walked up to the doorstep of Rachel’s house. That she should have been prepared. Because weepy hysterical drunk Santana is NEVER something to joke about. 

Santana knocked on the door quite eagerly, her dimples only were visible when she was truly happy. But she quickly schooled her expression. Furrowing her eyebrows and turning her pretty lips into a scowl. 

Brittany poked the girl in the stomach lightly as they waited, smiling when the girl giggled in response. 

“You know your excited. Don’t deny it Sanny.” She cooed. Poking her again. Right at the most ticklish part. Santana had to bite back a laugh. Putting her arms around her stomach in protection. 

“Whatever Britt, I’m just excited for the alcohol!” She laughed. Brittanys eyebrows furrowed at this. To which Santana noticed. 

“Ugh, Britt I’m fine. I’m not gonna get drunk.” She drawled with an added eye roll. Brittany smirked. 

“Babe, I say this with as much love as I physically can. Your the weepy hysterical drunk.” Santana gasped in mock offense. Though Brittany suspected at least part of it was true. 

“I am not! Take it back!” She argued. Brittany just poked her in the stomach again in response. Causing Santana to giggle cutely once again. 

And of course, this was the moment Rachel had to open the door. She saw Santana’s goofy grin, and heard the adorable laugh. She quirked her eyebrow in amusement. 

Santana noticed and scowled, giving her a death glare that would send a grown man crying. 

“What you looking at DWARF!” She hissed. Berry cowered and stuttered a 

“N-n-nothing!” 

“San,” Brittany whispered softly. Discretely placing her hand on the Latinas lower back, placating the girl. Santana glowered but softened slightly. 

“Whatever, your so on my list. But like. Your near the last. So you’ll be fine tonight.” She added as an afterthought. 

Rachel nodded, and smiled once again. 

“But IF YOU DO ANYTHING I WILL GO ALL LI-“ Brittany grabbed Santana around the waist and carried her inside, cutting her off before she could threaten berry’s life. 

Once they were away from the offending girl, Brittany placed a grumpy Latina Down at the “bar” (aka a table lined with a colored variety of alcohol, managed by Quinn, who drank the least out of all of them) Quinn was out mingling with other partygoers so for the moment the two were alone. 

“I hate when you do that.” Santana mumbled. Pouting adorably. Her arms crossed , and her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Santana, you can’t kill anyone today.” Brittany stated. Her smile teasing as much as serious. 

“But Britt Britt! Rachel is guaranteed to be a vicious troll dwarf hybrid! And I know Quinn’s gonna start preaching about how she deserves the top spot on the pyramid instead of me!” She whined, getting herself worked up. Brittany knew it was only a few more minutes before she started pounding back a few drinks. So she made sure to get her point across, so even a drunk Santana would know. 

“Sanny, if you kill someone tonight. I’ll tell Quinn you still suck your thumb when you sleep!” She threatened. Her eyes glowing with intensity. 

“She absolutely loathes that you know she sleeps with a nightlight. You tease her quite often about it. How do you think she’d react to find out about this?” Santana’s face was a deep red. And she started spluttering, thoroughly embarrassed. 

“I-I, I don’t suck my th-thumb! Who the hell told you that!” She screeched. Not-discreetly shoving her hands in her vest pocket. As if not seeing her hands would only prove her point. 

Brittany smirked and cupped Santana’s cheek with her hand. 

“Oh honey, no one told me. It’s me. I know you like an open book. Also, I do end up sleeping with you about 80% of the week, and it’s not like I’ve never woken up while your still sleeping.” She hinted cheekily. Biting her lip to keep from laughing when Santana only blushed harder. 

“Also, people think you add an S onto half of the things you say cause of attitude. We both know it’s actually a lisp caused by this exact reason.” She continued. Shutting down Santana’s denials. 

“Wow, you face is sure Red Santana. Did you get drunk already!” Quinn remarked , coming back from her talk with Rachel, (who she was suspiciously close to) to the table to continue Manning it. Santana’s eyes bugged out at the exact person she did not want to see in the moment. 

“She’s not drunk yet Quinny, but when she does I better hope she doesn’t kill anyone.” Brittany joked. Wrapping her arms around the mortified girl. Nestling the crook of her neck with her nose, to seal the deal. 

“YuP! N-no killing anyone here!” Santana squeaked in a high pitched voice. Causing Quinn to laugh a bit. 

“Sureee, but you better start drinking. The desert is sure dry, and an Ocean of tears would greatly be appreciated.” She teased. Causing Santana’s red face to blush even deeper. 

“Shut it!” She snapped icily. 

“You better make sure you have multiple light bulbs! Wouldn’t want Quinnies wittle nightwight to go out!” She mocked in a baby voice. Causing Quinn’s face to blossom a rosy pink, and scrunch in anger. 

“When I find something about you I SWEAR IM GONNA-“ 

“Okayyyy! Let’s just have a drink and go party!” Brittany quickly interrupted. She hated arguments and conflict with a passion. The two girls nodded stiffly and grabbed a drink. 

After loosening up a bit, the couple made their way out, as all of the glee members had arrived. And we’re all suffering the side affects of being way to drunk. 

Rachel was practically hanging off of Kurts back. Randomly letting out words like “tastes like pink! Or, Pretty Blonde! And even the even weirder , wouldn’t Faberry be such a great name?”. When no one acknowledged her sayings she went back to listening to Kurt, Nodding drunkenly to his rambles.

Kurt was a never ending chatterbox when he was drunk. His voice going up a few octaves as his loose lips got even looser. 

Quinn and Lauren were looking at everyone, angrily eye-hunting for something to scream at. Like a couple of rabid dogs. Quinn seemed to be more then eye-hunting when she looked at Rachel for a few beats too long. (Don’t get Brittany wrong, Quinn did drink the least alcohol out of everyone. She was just a severe lightweight, and got drunk after 1 1/2 cups) 

Tina was bouncing and giggling on Mikes lap like she just took a Happy pill, while Mike was starting at a plant vase and laughing like his stomach was gonna blow. 

Sam was dealing with a similar scenario with Mercedes, who in between laughs called out “tator tots!” As if her life depended on it. While the Blonde had all consuming laughs raking his body as he stared at a goldfish. 

Blaine was off singing yet ANOTHER solo. 

Finn was nowhere to be seen, but his clothes were on the floor, and you could vaguely here a off key “don’t stop believing!” From outside. 

puck was in the Corner blubbering protectively about his hair choice styles. 

And Brittany swore Artie was trying to dry hump a potted plant in the other corner.  
(Obviously he was failing miserably)

Sugar was laying on the ground, in skintight mini-shorts, and a tank top, her shirt long gone, as she let out crocodile tears, far less then Santana usually let out, but nevertheless, she was a mess. And honestly looked like a combo of Her and Brittany.

Brittany herself, had (unfortunately) already shedded her top off. She always hated it in the morning. But when she got drunk, it’s like her clothes burned her skin. And she had to get them off as soon as possible. 

She probably would have gone full stripper if it wasn’t for the Sobbing Unconsolable girl in her arms.

The blonde refrained from rolling her eyes, not at Santana , she couldn’t control her tears when she was drunk, but herself, for letting Santana get this drunk 

“Oh-h-h b-Britt Britt! *sob* th-the lamppost *sniffle* m-must be so lonely-y! *sob* i-it’s all a-huh-huh-lone! With n-no w-won to huh-hold!” She cried out. Before launching into a never ending spiral of Sobs all consuming. Brittany smiled at the girl crying pathetically over a lamp. As much of a task it was, it was so damn adorable!

“Oh honey, it’s ok. The lamppost is fine with being alone! He has a date with another lamppost on Friday so he wants to get ready! You can’t have a lamppost date without getting ready for it can you?” She asked, cocking her eyebrow, playing along. It was best to do that instead of setting her straight. Right now, Santana’s mind was never straight. (Santana herself wasn’t even straight for that matter)

“Ruh-ruh-Ruh-really?” She looked up with tears eyes. 

“Of course! Then once the lampposts fall in love, they can get married and have a bunch of little lamppost babies! Little lampies! “She cheered! Getting excited herself. She couldn’t wait to plan their wedding! -wait! Focus Brittany! Crying Santana in your arms!

Brittany wrapped her arms protectively around the Latina, and brought her onto her lap. Rocking back and forth soothingly. As the girl had found something else to cry over. 

“Shhhh, it’s ok Santana. Your ok. I’m here.” She repeated. And just when she thought she could get her to calm down, Rachel freaking Berry jumped in the middle of the room and screamed

“NEVER HAVE I EVER SHOT SHOWDOWN!” Everyone went wild, including Santana, who somehow managed to cheer while crying. 

Oh boy. Brittany was in for a long night. 

———— 

Three hours, at least 12+ shots, and screaming confrontation between Santana and Quinn, everyone had passed out in assorted places in the house. Sleeping like deadweights rocks. 

Brittany woke up at some unknown time in the night, the night dark. And her head pounding. She winced as she took in the dim lights in the ceiling, and her hand rushed to meet her head, cradling it slightly at the massive hangover she had.  
Once her eyes adjusted (enough) Brittany took in her surroundings. Finding everyone else asleep, she stumbled dizzily too the sink.

After drinking about 5 glasses of water, and going to the bathroom. Brittany had flushed quite a bit of alcohol out of her system, and was feeling a lot better. 

The headache still was their though. Pounding in the back of her head. 

She wandered back to where she was sitting when she realized two things.

1\. She wasn’t holding Santana in her arms.

2\. She could hear whimpering in the background. 

Brittanys slow drunk mind had forgotten an important detail to when Santana got drunk. After hysterical weeping, came the drunken nightmares. 

Upon realization , Brittany cursed and slapped her forehead with her hand in anger at herself, immediately regretting it when it caused her headache to increase in intensity, letting out a slight whimper of pain. 

Massaging her temples slightly, Brittany took off and tried to be as quiet as she could, while she looked for Santana, nearly knocking into discarded limbs along the way. 

Finally, hidden among pillows and blankets on the couch, was Santana, scrunched into the smallest of balls. Shaking violently. 

Brittany cursed herself for her stupidity once again as she got closer to the girl, able to see her much clearer. The Latina was covered in a sheen of sweat, shaking like a leaf. As she whimpered. Her face scrunched and her eyebrows turned inwards as she battled the monsters in her dreams. 

“Oh baby.” Brittany whispered as she moved some blankets out of the way, and took the scared girl into her arms. Rocking the girl back and forth soothingly, it was then when Brittany finally noticed something that made the corners of her lips turn up in silent Knowing. 

As much as Santana denied it, she did in fact, suck her thumb when she was asleep. The said digit was plopped in her mouth, her elbow propped up on couch, as her teeth gripped onto it. As she sucked almost desperately. Trying to find a sense of comfort in the familiar ways. 

Brittany almost stopped to coo at the adorable habit of hers, but then remembered it was not just the two of them in Her room, it was Rachel’s berry’s house and at any moment someone could wake up and see Santana in her state, and her secret would be revealed. 

Reaching up, Brittany tugged slightly at the hand, frowning a bit when it didn’t budge. Tugging a little harder, the thumb was begrudgingly removed from the Latinas mouth with a little “pop”. Upon this motion, Santana grew even more hysteric at the loss of comfort. Her whimpers growing louder and louder. 

Brittanys head jerked, fearfully looking at the gang of teenagers sleeping wherever, hoping they were not woken up. 

No one was awake thankfully, .... yet.

Quick to look back at her girlfriend, she was aware of the nightmares currently plaguing her. She tried to soothe her while she was unconscious. Hugging her to her chest and rubbing her back tenderly. But when the whimpers did not die down the blonde reluctantly accepted she would have to wake her up.

“San, Santana baby you gotta wake up.” She prompted softly. The Latina only whined and fearfully scrunched further into Brittanys embrace.

“San, it’s just a nightmare, please you gotta wake up.” Brittany pleaded. The black haired girl was becoming more and more erratic, as she started to drunkenly thrash around unconsciously. Brittany tightened her arms around the girl to keep her from hurting herself.

“Santana, I’m here you just gotta WAKE UP!” She whisper screamed. With a jerk and a lurch, Santana’s eyes slammed open. She gasped as she looked around fearfully, immediately trying to get away from the arms constructing her. 

“Santana, it’s just me. It’s me Brittany.” She was quick to soothe. The look Santana gave her made her wish she never even brought her to this party.  
It was so sad and heartbreaking.

“Baby, it’s me. Brittany S. Peirce.” Brittany whimpered. Her voice cracking slightly from the emotion. 

Something flickered in Santana’s dark eyes. 

“Britt-Britt?” She whispered softly. Brittany almost swooned in relief. 

“Yes baby, it’s me, it’s Britt-Britt.” She confirmed. She was then blinded by darkness. From the arms now wrapped around her waist, she concluded Santana had launched into her embrace. And was currently gripping on for dear life. 

“I’m sorry Britt-Britt.” Santana whimpered. And that’s when Brittanys heart truly broke in half. 

“Oh no baby, you did nothing wrong. I’m so sorry. I should have been here for you. Oh Sanny, it’s ok. It’s ok, I’m here.” She rushed out. Wrapping her arms around the latinas shaking form. As she let out drunken nightmare tears. Thankfully, these were silent, because the last thing the couple needed right now was a angry room of drunk teenagers suffering from hangover. 

After a while Brittany pulled back, cradling Santana light frame to her chest protectively. A few more tears leaked down her face, which she was quick to kiss away, placing a much longer comforting kiss to the crown of her forehead. 

“Wanna tell me what you were dreaming of?” She asked softly, running a hand through her pitch black locks. 

Santana winced and looked everywhere but at Brittanys eyes. The blonde hooked a hand underneath the Latinas chin and tilted it upwards so she had a better few or her big brown orbs. 

“Sanny, look at me?” She asked. Santana reluctantly looked at her. 

“Whatever it is I’m here for you.” She whispered. Petting her cheek lovingly. 

Santana nodded, and bit her lip, as if missing what once occupied them when she was asleep. 

“I- uh. I kinda went all Lima heights. On Quinn. And instead of um, revealing uh,...” she trailed off, and Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, then Santana blushed and her eyes jerked once to her hand, moreover her thumb. And then Brittany understood.

Smiling warmly she kissed the hand Santana looked at, nodding encouragingly Santana continued. 

“Well instead of that. You kinda’s just left. And left me. And you didn’t come back. And then their was this really strange Lamppost wedding at the end???? And I can’t believe I’m about to say this, Lampies??? Lamp babies? Idk?” Brittany cracked up slightly at the end, remembering the stuff she had to say to pacify a hysterical Santana. The Latina on the otherhand probably didn’t remember, considering she drank way more then the Blonde. 

Then she frowned, realizing something else. 

“That’s why you were so scared, so confused. You thought I left you?” She asked. Her voice barely audible. Santana nodded. The ghosts of tears swimming in her eyes. She sniffled and angrily ground the palms of her hands into her eyes. Not wanting to cry anymore. Brittanys heart broke for what seemed like the millionth time tonight. She gather Santana up in her arms and squeezed. 

“Oh baby, I’m never gonna leave you. Ever. I love you so so so much. I love you more then I’ve loved anyone else before. And nothing you could ever do would make we wanna break up with awesomeness. I love you Santana Lopez.” She promised fiercely. 

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the lips. Suppressing a moan, Brittany immediately kissed back with twice as much energy. She grabbed Santana’s hands though before they could wander anywhere. Letting out a confused whine Santana looked in confusion. 

“Honey as much as I’d love to make sweet lady love and scissor you right here and now. We can’t. Everyone’s sleeping.” She explained. 

“But we’s could be quiet!” Santana argued.

“Sanny, I know you usually can be really really quiet, but when your tired, you tend to um, squeak?” Brittany admitted carefully. Santana looked outraged. 

“I do not squeak!” She gasped, paused, then added as an afterthought.

“Also I am not tired!” 

But Brittany could see right through her, Santana was still extremely drunk, and her eyelids drooped halfway. And she did this thing where she flicked her thumb and made a clicking noise with her mouth when she got sleepy. It was Her body unconsciously wanting to suck her thumb and Brittany could not find it any cuter. 

“Honey, your clicking.” She stated simply.  
Santana paused mid-click and blushed. Looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

“I-it’s stupid.” She muttered almost angrily. Laying back down on the couch in frustration. She did turn sideways though, so Brittany could hold her if she wanted too. Brittany smirked slightly. Her eyes filled with adoration. She laid down next to Santana and spooned her severely. Wrapping an arm around her waist, and the other grabbed her hand. 

“San, it’s not stupid. I find it to be of the cutest things you do. It’s literally so adorable.” She gushed. She didn’t need to see Santana’s face to know she was blushing. 

“Ya-your lying. It’s stupid and childish and i shouldn’t do it.” Santana denied. Anger and embarrassment lacing her voice.  
Brittany squeezed Santana once then corrected her beautiful girlfriend. 

“I’d never lie to you Sanny. I honestly find it adorable! I don’t know where you thought otherwise. So what if it’s what the world deems ‘childish’, i still sleep with like ten million gazillion stuffed animals, and I love unicorns , and I totally believe they exist. Along with Santa. I found out a bit ago Leprechauns are fake. But everything else is still true! And I’m not a child! I’m almost an adult. Physically. I think I’m still mentally in kindergarten? Apart from the occasional sex relapse, or make out session.” She rambled. Santana laughed silently. Kissing Brittanys knuckles. 

“Never change Britt-Britt. K?” 

“I wont! Don’t worry San . I love ya forever!” The blonde crowed. And then tried to slip off into a deep sleep.

After a few more minutes later and sleep had not taken over, mainly cause of the incessant clicking coming from Santana’s mouth. Brittany was honestly surprised no one else had waken up yet. 

The clicking was only getting faster and louder. So to shut the noise up for Brittany and everyone’s sakes, she jerked her hand out, grabbed Santana’s hand, flicking the thumb out with her own. Then before she could protest, shoved it in the Latinas mouth. The black haired girl let out groans of protest and tried to fight back against the hand keeping it in. 

“Shhh, no baby. Keep it in. That’s it. Just relax.” Brittany cooed. Not removing her hand until Santana started sucking lightly. 

“Their you go, don’t you feel so much better?” She asked gently. She got a light nod in return. As sleep started to overtake the Latina, falling into soothing rhythmic sucking patterns. She then seemed to remember something, as she removed the digit and turned so she could look at Brittany. 

“Don’t tell Quinn.” She begged slightly. Fear of being embarrassed hidden in her eyes. Causing Brittany to curse herself once again. 

“Don’t worry Sanny, I would never tell Quinn.” She reassured. Regretting threatening that. 

“Though I could just tell her how so damn ticklish you are.” She teased lightly. Prodding Santana’s stomach once.  
After giggling lightly the Latina seemed to consider this. Before nodding tiredly. Plopping her thumb back in, bitting down with her teeth, and sucking tersely. Just the way she liked it. Which in turn made Brittany happy. For this was how the Latina fell asleep every night. 

Hugging her girlfriend close. Brittany closed her eyes, and finally let sleep overtake her.

————————-

In the morning. Everyone was understandably grumpy. 

Dealing with severe hangovers was never good, and Brittany was basically stuck being the den mom to everyone. Not that she minded. 

She had got out a lot of bowls and spoons, and a few choice cereals for everyone who decided to stay over. 

Which was everyone but Artie and Blaine. The one, had to get home so his mom knew he was safe. And the Other had to drive him their. Which tired him out. He promised to hang out with Kurt the next day though. 

Every huddled around the table. Groaning about whatever hurt them at the moment. And have multiple Random convos. 

“Speaking of teething, Santana, why do you have teethe marks on your thumb ?” Quinn curiously asked . (First, why the hell were her and Kurt talking about teething?!) second, Everyone turned dramatically to stare. Santana blushed and hurriedly removed the hand which was gripping the spoon with, and shoved it into her vest pocket. Hiding the red teeth marked thumb. 

“None of your business Fab-Gay.” She muttered. Her face glowing red. Quinn blushed at this, and scooted a few inches away from where she was hovering over Rachel’s shoulder.

Everyone seemed so damn interested though in why. And Berry soon started listing off reasons. Which was surprisingly long. 

Luckily only Brittany heard when Santana’s breath hitched at “you suck your thumb in your sleep” 

“Ha!” Quinn called out laughing.

“As if Santana Badass Lopez would secretly be a thumbsucker!” She mocked. Trying to get back for all the times Santana made fun of her. 

Santana was mortified, blushing a deep crimson. And Brittany could tell she was just a few jokes from a few more late Hangover drunk tears.

“It was me.” Brittany interrupted. Holding her hands out as if arguing a peace treaty. 

“I bite things in my sleep and I randomly bit Santana’s hand .” She lied. Better her then Santana. Kurt winced shot a pitying look towards the Latina, who was only focused on Brittany herself. 

Giving off a greatfull look, she mouth a ‘thank you ‘ before going back to eating. 

Brittany just smiled and discreetly took her hand, rubbing small circles over where the almost permanently ingrained teeth marks were, trying to get a bit of the swelling down. Thinking about last night. 

Brittany swore she was gonna do everything to protect Santana. And be their go kiss her tears away whenever she needed. Especially something as cute as Weepy hysterical Drunk!


	4. Grandma disowning her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which alma is a MEGA BITCH who disowned our precious little gayngel bean! (Gayngel = gay angel) 
> 
> And Brittany does everything she physically can to help her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo sorry this took a few days. I’ve been swamped.
> 
> But like, no sugar mentions. Or faberry in this. But i did have Brittany going all Lima heights on Finn. So kudos to that!!?

4\. Grandma disowning her

Brittany bit her thumbnail anxiously as she waited on the curb of Santana’s house. The latter was telling her abuela she was a unicorn made of awesomeness, and Brittany hoped that she would love her just as much as Brittany did. 

Cause deep down, she knew that if she didn’t, it would crush Santana. She worshipped her Abuela, even though from a few of the stories she told she sounded quite mean. Rejection would be cruel. 

Finally after what seemed like hours, Santana’s car pulled up. Brittany jumped and scanned the Window for her girlfriend. All she could see was the Latina slumped over the wheel, 

Strike one.

Brittany knocked lightly on the door, and peered inside. Santana didn’t even move. Just pressed the unlock button for the door. 

Strike two.

Brittany cautiously opened the door, and placed a hand on the Latinas back, wincing when she Flinched. Slowly, she moved the girl so her back was resting against Brittanys front. And that’s when she got a good look at her face.

“Santana!” She gasped in horror. The Latinas face was red, streaked with silent tears Brittany didn’t know she was crying. Her eyes held more pain then she had ever seen in her life. And she was turning a bit blue, from the lack of airflow going through. 

“Sanny, breath. You gotta breath baby!” Brittany begged. 

She was startled when Santana gasped loudly, coughing harshly, she then then started mumbling to herself, almost inaudible. Finally she choked out. 

“Sh-sh, She h-huh-hates me!” Before launching into uncontrollable sobs. 

Strike three. 

"Baby, come here." Brittany coos softly, pulling Santana into a hug. Quickly maneuvering the Latina so she could pick her up bridal style. She carried her to the garage before closing it, and sitting down with the unconsolable girl. She needed to get the Latina on the ground as soon as possible, knowing a certain motion could keep her from having a panic attack. 

Placing Santana in her lap, she wrapped her arms around her tightly. Before pushing with her heels, so the two of them rocked back and forth. She felt the Latina nuzzle her shoulder in agreement. 

-(ironically, after Brittany suggested rocking back and forth, cause people in movies do that, it was something Santana instinctively did now, and true to her word, it helped a lot when she was sad. But sometimes, like now, she was in too much pain to even move. It was was miracle she got home safe. So Brittany gladly would place her in her Lap and rock for her.) 

Santana was catatonic. Mumbling things in Spanish so fast it was nothing but a stream of unintelligible words. Her chest convulsed violently as Brittany held her as tight as possible. Terrified if she let go, Santana would self destruct. 

Heck, she didn’t know what self destructing would look like then. Cause it honestly seemed like that was what was happening now. The tears were a never ending river and only picking up in pace.  
Brittany was actually really concerned about the air flow getting through to her lungs.

The Latina then spiraled into a new type of tears. One that Brittany only heard once. When she had just found out she was outed to the state and cried in the trouble-tones room. They were the ones that made her skin crawl at the sound of them. That made her want to MURDER finn Hudson. 

Harsh coughing shallow sobs. That shook her entire body with each one. That allowed no air in between. Ones that she forced out in agony. Except this time it was different. This time someone she loved disowned her. And they were somehow loud and completely empty sounding. 

Brittany got a glance at Santana’s face and panicked. The center of it was red. Extremely red. But her lips were turning blue and from the crazed look in her eyes She could tell she wasn’t breathing. 

“Sanny! Santana! Breath! Your gonna black out!” She begged. The Latina shook her head and coughed out more forcefully. Choking on the sobs that filled her. 

“Please breath San, you need to breath.” The blonde fretted. She moved Santana so her head was in Brittanys lap. Laying down completely apparently helped with air flow. 

“You need to focus on something else San! You NEED to breath!” Brittany exclaimed. She took one of Santanas hands and placed it on her chest, so she could feel what normal breathing was like. The Latina was full on wheezing. The lack of air getting very critical. Brittany was panicking. Santana needed to calm down. She needed to breath or else she was going to pass out. 

Then all of a sudden, the loud sobs stopped. Brittany freaked out at first thinking she did pass out, but when she looked down, she could only nod in understanding. 

Santana, needing as much comfort as she could, and needed something to focus on. Had shoved her thumb into her mouth, and sucked violently. Her eyes were scrunched up as she tried to match her breathing to the rhythmic sucking.  
Brittany didn’t say anything. Just continued to comfort her girlfriend as best as she could. 

After a few very tense moments, Santana’s breathing had calmed down, as soon as the color returned to her face, she whipped her hand away from her face like it was on fire. Which Brittany could also understand. She was self conscious enough about it already. This had obviously been desperate. As she wasn’t even going to sleep. 

Brittany moved Santana once again so she could hug her. Pressing on pressure points, each junction of her spine. As the broken girl continued to cry. 

“I-i, it’s not FAIR!” She cried in anger 

“I-it was supposed to be MY choice! M-my decision! I got to say when, and where, and who, and how. And he freaking OUTED ME!” She screamed. Pounding Brittanys back in raw pain. Brittany took the beatings without a complaint. If it helped Santana to get better she would step in front of a moving car. 

“I know baby, I know. Your right. Your completely right.” She emotionally agreed  
She hated Finn more then anything in this world. How dare he do this to her Santana. Without even thinking of the consequences. How COULD he ?!

Tears pricked at Brittanys eyes, at thinking of all the pain Santana must be going through. 

“She s-said I should have k-kept it a secret. That I w-was a sin! Wh-why am I not enough b-britt? WHY am I not enough f-for her!” The Latina sobbed bitterly. Fully letting go. By now Brittany was fully holding her up, as she lost all strength and let herself be held. 

Brittany murmured sweet nothings into her ear as she rocked them back and forth. Cradling the girl into her side, she ran her hands through pitch black locks and kissed never ending tears. 

“Santana.” She called out. The girl didn’t even acknowledge her. 

“Baby, I need you to listen to me.” She crooned softly. Santana jerked her head in response. Brittany cupped her face and titled it so she was staring right into her big brown beautiful orbs. 

“Santana. I need you to know this. And I don’t mean hear it. I mean know it.  
I. Love. You. I love you, Santana diabla Lopez. I love you more then all the stars in the world. I love you more then I can eat in a pie eating contest. I love you just as much, and maybe just a little more then Lord and Lady Tubbing-ton. I could sit and gaze at your beautiful-face for hours. I love looking at your big brown eyes. I love your dimples that only pop out when ur happy. I love your nose and how I can ‘boop!’ It whenever I want. I especially love your lips. And how smooth they are. And how when I kiss you. Your never rough. Just the perfect match for me. I love how your sing. I love how you stand up for what you believe in. I love your snappy comebacks. And I love how your from Lima heights adjacent. I love how you suck your thumb in your sleep. I love how you deny it. I love how your the weepy hysterical drunk. And even then your overprotective of me. I love how you bring me coffee in the morning. And how you willingly would kill a spider for me at 4:00 am because I’m too scared to do it. I love how you hate thunder. I love scissoring you, I love -“

“-Britt breath.” Santana interrupted Brittanys love filled rant, with a tiny smile. The tears had lowered considerably. 

Brittany smirked back with a love filled smile. 

She raised a hand a stroked the Latinas cheek softly. 

“I love you San. And you will always be enough for me.” She spoke earnestly. 

The Latina nuzzled her head into the crook of Brittanys neck in thank you.

“Same here Britt.” She murmured.

The tears were tracking, but very slowly. 

A few clicks were heard coming from the Black haired girl and Brittany immediately knew she was getting tired. So she started to rock the girl subconsciously. Soothing whispers emitting from her mouth.  
She was slowly able to lull a still crying Santana to sleep.

Her heart broke as she looked upon the asleep girl. Pain evident even unconsciously. Desperate to see her girlfriend even the slightest bit of comforted, she gently grabbed the girls hand, and flicked the thumb out with her own. A motion so familiar, it was by habit that Santana allowed the thumb to be guided to her mouth. Slowly sucking, the stress that was evident went away slightly. Her brow unfurrowing. 

Gazing at the broken Latina, something lit a fire inside Brittany. She carefully picked up her fallen angel , and carried her to Her own bed. She knew Santana couldn’t go home right now. 

Placing her down with a delicate touch, she kissed the sleeping girls forehead once, before writing a sticky note to her whereabouts. Hopefully though she would be back before she woke up.

Closing the door, she made her way downstairs, where she started up the car once again. 

Looking forlorn at the spot her and Santana were not ten minutes ago made her heart squeeze in pain. It only made her feel more determined about where she was going. 

————

Slamming Finn Hudson’s locker closed, she turned to glare at the boy who just got out of glee club. 

“B-Brittany!” He exclaimed in shock. Never seeing the girl anything besides happy. He rubbed his neck awkwardly as he remembered what had happened. 

“H-how’s Santana dealing? She must feel better after coming out to her parents.” He asked. Still feeling like what he did wasn’t bad. Seeing Brittanys death glare, he quickly shut up.

“She cried. All night. She cried.” She stated bitterly.

“And for another night after that. Until finally. The day before the commercial. She was FORCED to come out. Not when she was comfortable or GOD DAMN READY but she was freaking FORCED to tell her parents cause of you!” She continued in rage. Finn just stared, doing his stupid gassy infant look.

“B-but, shes out now. It’s better?” He stuttered. 

“NO FINN! It is not better! Who the hell this better for? Tell me one person who this ended up better for!” Brittany shrieked. He looked appalled before weakly saying

“You?” 

Brittanys jaw dropped. Looking at Finn in utter disgust. She slammed her palm against the locker, making him flinch.

“DONT YOU DARE BLAME YOUR OUTING ON ME FINN. You have no idea the pain you’ve put Santana through. Do you?!” She screamed. 

“B-but I thought her parents were fine with it?!” He asked confused. Brittany slammed her hand against the locker again. She spoke through gritted teeth.

“Yes finn, her parents were fine with it. You know who wasn’t fine with it. Her Abuela, the one who basically raised her. She told her to leave her house forever. That she NEVER wanted to see her again. That she was a living SIN. And that she should have kept it a GOD DAMN SECRET FINN. AND YA KNOW WHAT?! SHE WANTED TO GOD DAMN IT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD PEOPLE. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO OUTED HER! YOU HURT HER. AND I WILL NEVER. EVER. FORGIVE YOU.” Brittany screamed in his face. Finns face had drained of all color as he understood what had happened. 

“B-Britt, I-I, I’m so sorry I-“

“Don’t you dare try to apologize. Santana is at MY HOUSE crying in her sleep because of what you did. And I just couldn’t sit their and watch her, as you strutted around thinking you did something good for her. You ruined her. And god have mercy on you if I can’t fix her. And by fix, I mean being able to look at herself and not see something to be ashamed of, to be herself without living in fear, to GOD DAMN GO HOME! Without breaking down at the thought of the family she will never see again. I despise you Finn. And I hope for your sake, you never hurt her again. Because if we happen to go on a hike, or site seeing for some reason. And you fall for some unknown reason,” Brittany leaned in close

“I will be the reason.” 

And with that, she grabbed the slushy she had hidden in her water bottle, and dumped it on Finn, making sure it got all up in his eyes and face. Soaking him instantly. 

She turned promptly on her heel as he sputtered in the background. Wiping slushy away with his hands. 

She drove back home with a triumphant grin on her face, feeling better then she did on the ride their. 

She punched the gas pedal, wanting to get home as soon as physically possible. 

She hurriedly got out of the car once she got home, fumbling with the keys in her haste. She didn’t even bother to lock the car as she ran inside.  
Screw burglars, they did NOT want to mess with her right now.

She stood outside of her room, pushing open the door slightly and peeking in, the first glance was ok. Santana still seemed to be sleeping. She did hear sniffling, which made her go all the way in, carefully sitting at the edge of the bed. 

She was grateful that the crying had gone down considerably. But lone tears still strolled every once and a while, which she was quick to kiss away. She also noticed that Santana’s hand had fallen down, which prompted the girl to whine and click her tongue unconsciously. With a fond smile, she gentle guided the hand back upwards, Santana slipped the thumb back inside her mouth, and started sucking greedily. Welcoming back the comfort she had lost for who knows how long.

Brittany smiled wider and slipped into bed with the girl, pulling her close to her chest. She inhaled the classic “sanny smell” she knew so well.

Feeling the girl tremor against her body, she ran her arms up and down the Latinas skin, 

“I’m here baby, it’s ok. I’m gonna be here through it all.” She whispered. She continually pressed kisses to the girls forehead. Infusing as much love as she physically could, and then a little more. 

The last tear fell from Santana’s closed eyelids, which Brittany kissed away. After a while, She glanced at the clock, cringing at how long the girl had been sleeping, and crying to be exact. She needed to eat something.

“Hey, hey baby, it’s time to wake up honey.” Brittany soothed. She rocked the girl silently, and made sure to push down on her elbow so her thumb would remove itself, coming out with a little “pop”.

“Uhmmmbrittbritt I’m tirrrred.” Santana slurred.

“I know honey, but you gotta eat something.” She explained.

“You can go back to bed afterwards. I promise.” Santana just growled and nuzzled deeper into Brittanys embrace.

Brittany chuckled fondly.

“Ok, fine you won. I’ll go make something, and you get to sleep when I do. But you have to eat it when I come back. Ok?” Brittany proposed gently. She observed the faintest of nods from the girl and she smiled in victory. 

Getting up to go make the girl some food, she looked back with adoration as Santana immediately rolled over to where Brittany was laying down, soaking in the warmth, plopping her thumb in with a motion of determination to sleep, and then promptly, fell asleep.

Going downstairs, Brittany managed to make a grilled cheese and grabbed a bottle of ginger ale. The Latina was actually obsessed with ginger ale, it was kinda funny, most people would assume she would be hooked on martinis or bloody Mary’s, but truthfully, Santana would throw alcohol down the drain if it meant getting a can of her beloved drink.

Making her way back upstairs, she knocked lightly on the door. 

“Hey sanny, I got some food for ya. Time to wake up.” She cooed out. Hearing a groan she allowed herself entrance, grinning when she saw the Latina hadn’t even moved an inch.  
She shook her head with a light chuckle, Santana was an absolute Satan when it came to waking up. 

Setting the food down on the dresser she stroked the dark haired girls forehead, humming absentmindedly. 

Santana leaned in to the touch, practically purring at the comfort it brought.

“Saaaan, sanny! You gotta wake up! I made some yummy food for ya.” Brittany prodded. Santana grumbled and her eyes remained closed. 

Getting a teasing idea, Brittany unscrewed the ginger bottle cap with one hand, continuing to pet the girls head with the other. 

Then, in one quick motion, she yanked the girl’s thumb out of her lips, and when she coughed and choked slightly at the speed of it, she shoved the ginger ale in instead. 

Eyes bugging out, Santana jerked upwards, Brittany quickly removed the soda so she wouldn’t choke, wincing slightly when the girl spluttered everywhere, coughing harshly, a bit of ginger ale dribbling down her chin.

“B-Britt Britt!” Santana gasped out in shock, wiping the back of her hand across her face to remove ginger ale remnants. 

“Oh good, your up!” Brittany cheered cheekily. Santana stared incredulously, her tongue probing out slightly to taste the sweet liquid, her eyebrows scrunched, deep in thought.

“Ginger ale?” She guessed with a hopeful smile. Brittany held out the bottle as a prize, hoping it made up for the scene she caused. 

Santana snatched it away and greedily took a few large gulps. Glaring slightly at Brittany. Who smiled guilty, but not regretful. 

She turned and placed the grilled cheese on the girls lap. Who starred at it with a smile. Then all of a sudden, she tensed, as if she just remembered everything that he happen, and red swollen eyes looked up at Brittany, tears welling up. 

Brittany quickly reached out and wiped the first one away.

“Babe, I know what’s wrong, but why are you crying again? Are you just feeling sad about it?” She questioned softly.

“Grilled cheesus.” Santana whispered. Brittany stared at her blankly. Blinking owlishly. 

“Finnsult burnt a sandwich, and invented grilled cheesus. Finn outed...” she explained, trailing off when she couldn’t say it without bursting into tears. Which Brittany could see she was refraining too. 

“San,” she whispered placing a hand on the smaller girls back. Wincing when she flinched slightly. After a few seconds though, she allowed the touch.

“San I know your sad. And I get you probably have to cry some more. But you do need too eat. Let’s focus on something else just for a bit so you can finish this sandwich. Then you can rant about how much of a douchebag Finn is.” She rushed out. 

Santana nodded numbly. Eating her sandwich at rapid pace. But what set the fire alarms off was when she didn’t even touch her ginger ale again. Just sat their with an empty expression. 

“Oh baby.” Brittany cooed, pulling the numb girl into her embrace. Laying back on the bed, she snuggled the hell out of her girlfriend, not minding the silent tears that wet her shirt. 

“I know it may not be much comfort, but I made sure Finn knew what he did was horrible.” She mentioned. Santana jerked and looked at her with a interrogating glare,

“Brittany whats dids you’s do?”

“I may have sort of kinda screamed at him while you were asleep.” The blonde admitted sheepishly. 

“You did WHAT?!” Santana shrieked, terrified at looking weak to finn out of all people.

“B-but don’t worry! I slushied him with my water bottle! It went all in his face and everything.” She rushed to defend herself. Santana started at her before bursting out laughing. She held up a fist which Brittany was quick to clink with her own.

“Ya haha, that’s how we’s do it!” She confirmed. A smile on her face.

Burying her face back into the crook of Brittanys neck, she muttered a “thank you Britt” before promptly slipping her thumb in between her lips, and falling asleep.

Brittany smiled rocking the unconscious Latina back and forth.

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! This was my last chapter!
> 
> Thanks for this crazy short unnoticed ride of mine! Even thought not many people cared to read this. The people who did warmed my heart and I couldn’t wait to finish it for y’all.! 
> 
> Much love ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos is this was gay and you love brittana! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
